Weasley
by Alania Black
Summary: 26 OCAUHPSM: LMRW. The light side have lost the war and Lucius has been made Minister. The widowed Minister has decided he needs a spouse to complete the picture.


This is part 26of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Ronald Weasleyand Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Dark themes, slash, AU, Mpreg, character death.

DISCLAIMER: The pineapple-shaped Pygmies shall rule the world and I shall own Harry Potter! This is my prediction, and it is as likely as most of Trelawney's!

Actually, did you notice that Harry's prediction at the end of POA comes true? He sasys he sees Buckbeak flying away, and he does. Do you think he got an O for his Third Year Divinations exam?

SUMMARY: #26; OCAUHPSM: LM/RW. The light side have lost the war and Lucius has been made Minister. The widowed Minister has decided he needs a spouse to complete the picture.

NOTE: I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, honestly, because it's late and I have lots of different possibilities floating around in my head. I hope it turns out alright.

Weasley.

Harry Potter was dead.

Lucius had killed him, capturing Ron Weasley and killing Dumbledore in the process. The others that were there, they were dead or fugitives. In the meantime, Lucius had been made Minister. And he taunted Ron with this fact, telling him that being the Minister meant that he could do what he wanted with his captive. And so he did.

Within two weeks of becoming Minister, the Widower had married Ron Weasley.

Ron had fought the whole way, but he didn't have a leg to stand on. He couldn't even try a legal battle against the unwelcome marriage, Lucius would just make a law forcing him to marry him, which would make everyone else his age miserable as well. Instead, he had no choice but to sign the contract that bound him irrevocable to Lucius.

It wasn't until Lucius was attempting to force a potion down his throat that would make him pregnant did Ron read the whole contract. When he was finished, he felt even worse. He had to have three children for Lucius, and Lucius was entitled to his "conjugal rights" every day.

He was extremely furious with Lucius.

"How the hell - you can't do this! This is shit!" Ron shouted angrily at his new husband. They had been married less than a day already.

"I can do this, and I have. Now drink your potion." The argument took a further hour, but finally a furious Ron took the potion and allowed Lucius to sleep with him. He did refuse to kiss Lucius, and stayed completely still, not reacting to any of Lucius' touches. Ron smirked before falling asleep that night - in his _own_ bed - that he had won that little battle.

Lucius forced his rights every night, and Ron remained stoic during sex every night. They didn't acknowledge each other at all other than that. Ron fell into a depression, the only person he ever met aside from Lucius and the House Elves was Draco and he never got any information about his surviving friends or family. Ron only knew that Harry was dead and he was trapped in a marriage he hated. Ron found himself having furious Chess games with Draco or studying for his NEWTs - Lucius had arranged for Ron to do them from home. It was all he really seemed to do during the day, and he started working out during the afternoons to work out his frustration.

This pattern continued for six months before anything changed, and the change was so subtle that Lucius didn't even notice it.

The change, one which Ron hated to admit, was that he came when he and Lucius had sex. He kept it hidden, and Lucius didn't find out, but Ron found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable around his husband. However, he couldn't help but feel he had lost another battle - Lucius had prompted a reaction from him when they had sex and now that the floodgate had open, Ron found himself reacting more and more.

It didn't take Lucius long to realise Ron's weakness, and he exploited it ruthlessly. He started eating his meals with Ron as often as possible, taking the opportunity to flirt with him and tease him mercilessly. He would play Chess with him in the evenings, rearranging his workload to ensure that he had time to be with Ron. He even started teaching Ron how to fence, which was by far the best, as it at least gave him a chance to hit Lucius.

A few weeks later, Lucius decided to ask Ron to the annual Ministry Christmas Ball. As the Minister, Lucius was expected to go, and as husband, Ron was expected to escort him, but so far Ron hadn't gone to any of the events. Surprisingly, Ron decided to go without any arguments.

Ron, for his part, was petrified by the time he had to go to the Ball. Draco had been teaching him the proper etiquette, having become a lot friendlier with his step-father over the last few months. He also taught Ron all the correct dances and explained what he would be expected to do. Draco had also bought him a nice dress robe for the even, a royal blue outfit that displayed his mature figure and set off his hair without making him look like he was on fire, as his mother's old outfits used to.

There was a dinner first, and Ron had to sit next to Lucius at the head table. It was as Ron took his place and the first course was served that Ron felt the first pangs of regret for his own wedding. There hadn't been a ceremony, they had both simply signed a contract. They had not celebrated it, and most people didn't even know Lucius had remarried. Ron couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have had a proper wedding, and to have had a celebration like this.

It was a slightly depressed Ron that Lucius took to dance after the meal had finished. Ron even felt like he had let Lucius down, he was being a brat about something that he had no power to change. He sighed and leaned further into Lucius, allowing Lucius to lead and control him fully for once. When Lucius was about to pull back and leave the floor, Ron leaned in a pressed a brief kiss against his husband's lips. He smiled sadly, and went to sit at the edge of the room as Lucius took to dancing and circulating through people.

It was as they were leaving that Ron saw it, the quickest flash of bushy brown hair out the corner of his eye. He followed it's lead and out into the corridor, but there wasn't anyone there by the time he got there. He checked the corridor before looking out the window, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He had been so certain for a second that he'd seen Hermione...

"Ronald? We should be heading home." Ron nodded and, with one last look, accepted Lucius' arm and left. When they arrived home, Lucius kissed him again. A part of Ron wanted to struggle, but most of him knew he had to accept this. He melted into the kiss and, when Lucius directed him upstairs, Ron went without a word.

It had been just over a month since the Christmas Ball, since he had finally accepted Lucius, and he had slept in _their_ bed every night since. Ron was lying there right now, his head cushioned on Lucius' chest. Lucius was sleeping peacefully, but Ron found it nearly impossible, his stomach was churning and he just couldn't quiet his mind.

Finally he gave up and crawled out of bed, pulling his robe off the dresser and wrapping it around himself as he made his way down into the kitchen. He sat at the small table set up in there and buried his head in his hands. He knew, despite not having it confirmed, that he was pregnant. He just knew it.

"Ronald? Why are you down here at this hour?" Ron jumped and looked up at his sleepy husband.

"Lucius, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just not feeling well, go back to bed."

"Are you sick? Maybe I should get the Medi-Witch in." Ron shook his head, smiling at his husband's concern. Beneath the hard, often cruel, exterior was a man who truly cared about his family.

"Yes, the Medi-Witch would be useful, but not right now. We can go to her tomorrow, to get confirmation."

"Confirmation?"

"That I'm pregnant." Ron finished quietly. He saw Lucius' eyes widen, saw the flash of joy and felt it fill himself as well.

The Medi-Witch confirmed it, saying Ron was about five weeks pregnant. Ron nodded, he knew exactly when their baby had been conceived - the night of the Christmas Ball.

When Draco was told, his first reaction was one of happiness - he finally had his little baby brother or sister. He had been at Hogwarts at the time, but Lucius and Ron had gone to Hogsmeade - the most civilisation Ron had seen outside that Christmas Ball in nearly a year - and told him. They were half-way through their conversation when Ron felt morning sickness strike him again. He was coming back out the bathroom when he heard it.

"I'm telling you, I saw him, Percy!"

"I'm not doubting you, I just don't believe Lucius would have allowed him loose like this."

"Maybe he trusts him." That voice sounded a lot like... Harry?

Ron's hands started trembling, and dizziness washed over him. Lucius had lied to him. _Draco_ had lied to him.

Wait, that couldn't be Harry, because if it was Harry then that meant they had won, and Lucius wouldn't be Minister if they had won, and everyone would be happy...

Who wasn't happy, though?

"Ron? There you are, father was... Are you alright, you look a little pale." Draco had an arm wrapped around Ron's waist, supporting him as he began leading them back to the table. Ron nodded weakly.

"A little sick, that's all." What was going on?

Two weeks later, Ron was ready to sit his NEWTs. However, he found he couldn't concentrate, all these questions were still spinning through his mind from the conversation in the Three Broomsticks. Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Lucius." Ron began, steely determination coating his voice as he cornered his husband in the study. "I'm your husband. I'm carrying your child and I have accepted my place in both respects. I thought we had come to respect and trust one another. I thought we may have even come to love one another, in our own ways." Lucius nodded, but Ron noticed a small spark in his eyes when he mentioned the love part. "So, if that is all true, why have I been kept a prisoner here for the last eleven months? Why have I been unable to see my friends and family and why, pray tell, have you spent the last eleven months lying through your teeth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Voldemort is dead. I'm talking about how Harry is alive, and how all these people I believed dead, or had no idea what had happened to them, were still alive. That's what I'm talking about. And don't pretend you don't know, because your "Malfoy mask" is back up, and you only do that when you've been lying or doing something you shouldn't." Lucius dropped the mask and motioned Ron into a seat.

"You want the truth? Fine. Just over a year ago, I saved your life. Voldemort had a plan to kill you, personally, and I prevented it by going to Dumbledore and telling him about the plan, and then thwarting it myself. I became a spy for Dumbledore, under three conditions. One, I would be acquitted of all charges and I would have my respect and assets back. Two, the same would be afforded to my son. The third, one that I had Dumbledore, your father and Fudge sign and I insisted upon beyond anything else was that I would be given more children and a replacement for Narcissa - who was killed needlessly by Aurors - and I demanded it would be you because you did, technically, owe me your life.

Dumbledore agreed on the terms that you would finish your education and that I would be given you when Voldemort was dead. Dumbledore died during the battle, but Harry is still alive, yes. When Voldemort died, the world went into chaos - Fudge had died as well - so I, a war hero, became Minister. I took you as my husband and I began sorting this country out once and for all." Ron stared at his husband in shock. They had sold him off? His own _father_ had sold him off?

"A... and why did you lie to me?"

"How do you feel, really, knowing now that the light side has won, but you are still a prisoner here, by your own father's permission? I told you Harry was dead so you wouldn't entertain ideas of one day being free, and I didn't tell you the rest because I didn't want to cause you this pain. You are my husband and I care about you." Lucius knelt in front of Ron, holding his hands in both of his own and looking at the distraught man. "They had to make a choice, Ron. They knew that with my help, the war would be over in only a few months. You were a single person, and they couldn't sacrifice the lived of countless numbers, the possible future of our world, for one Wizard who would have been dead if not for me anyway."

"The needs of the many..."

"Outweigh the needs of the few." Lucius looked torn, and upset himself. "There isn't much I can do for you, Ron. But... I will allow you to contact your friends. You cannot return to Hogwarts, however."

"Why not?" Ron exclaimed. Lucius smiled condescendingly at him.

"Because, love, I don't quite think Hogwarts can handle having the Minister for Magic's pregnant husband learning at the school. Can you?" Ron flushed at that, a smile lighting his face.

"You'll let me contact them?" Lucius nodded.

"You may invite them here, if you wish." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"For my party."

"What party?"

"My baby-shower, of course! I didn't get the chance to celebrate my wedding, but I will celebrate my first child."

"Certainly. Actually, Ron... Will you marry me?" Ron looked down at him, surprised. Lucius was holding a ring up to him and looked completely earnest.

"We are married."

"I want to get married properly. Have an actual wedding, show the world that we are happily married. Show _you_ that we are right together."

Ron stared at the ring for a moment. They weren't right together, Ron was an eighteen-year-old who had been forced into a marriage because his father had signed him over to this man. He was pregnant because of a potion he didn't want to drink. He and Lucius had been enemies for most of their lives.

And yet... Ron was pregnant, and he loved this child more than he'd thought possible. He was a hero of the war - he'd sacrificed his future with Hermione to help save the world, even if he didn't know it. He was going to see his friends again for the first time. And Lucius... Lucius had chosen him, Lucius cared about him. Lucius had taught him how to fence, and had been patient with him through everything. Lucius hadn't put his masks up with Ron all the time, or force him to become the perfect husband all at once.

They weren't right together, but somehow they fit all the same. And Ron did want the wedding, he did want to be in this properly. He wanted to show his children pictures of them getting married, and he wanted to show his friends that they were okay. He wanted...

He wanted to stop living like this because of necessity.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Lucius."


End file.
